The present technology relates to non-volatile memory.
Semiconductor memory devices have become increasingly popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
In such memory devices, a memory cell can include a floating gate that is positioned above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate, in a two-dimensional (2D) NAND configuration. The floating gate is positioned between source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and insulated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage (Vth) of the transistor thus formed is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate. A memory cell can have a floating gate that is used to store two or more ranges of charges, where each range represents a data state.
Moreover, ultra high density storage devices have been proposed using a three-dimensional (3D) stacked memory structure which is formed from an array of alternating conductive and dielectric layers. One example is the Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture. A memory hole is drilled in the layers, and a NAND string is formed by filling the memory hole with appropriate materials. A straight NAND string extends in one memory hole, while a pipe- or U-shaped NAND string (P-BiCS) includes a pair of vertical columns of memory cells which extend in two memory holes and which are joined by a bottom back gate. Control gates of the memory cells are provided by the conductive layers.
Techniques are need for accurately programming a memory device.